Old Promise
by monwii
Summary: Soonyoung sempat mengucap janji. Tapi saat Orang Tuanya menagih janjinya ia lupa. Setelah diingatkan akan janjinya ia bingung. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. SoonHoon, Soonyoung Jihoon, Slight! Meanie, Seventeen. HoZi. yaoi bxb absurd.(reupload)
1. Chapter 1

9 years promise

Disclaimer : tokoh milik diri sendiri, cerita dari otak saya sendiri

Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, dan yang lain

Soonyoung tengah berada di keadaan darurat, dimana orang tuanya menagih janji yang ia buat 9 tahun lalu.

Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya mengingat janji dari 9 tahun yang lalu yang bahkan sang pembuat janji sudah lupa akan janji tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Soonyoung-ah?"

"Uhm... sebenarnya aku memang lupa eomma. Maafkan aku eomma"

"huh.. tak apa, Eomma akan menceritakan sesuatu"

-flashback

"Soonyoung-ah! Malam ini Eomma dan Appa akan menghadiri acara pernikahan anak dari teman appa. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya sang Eomma

"Tidak usak eomma. Bermain bersama HoonJi" balas Soonyoung

"Ya sudah. Tapi minggu depan kau harus ikut ke Jeju untuk menghadiri pernikahan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol." Sahut sang Appa

"Tapi appa. HoonJi bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung kecil dengan polosnya.

"HoonJi juga ikut, karena Eomma dan Appanya juga diundang" sahut sang eomma dari dapur.

"Eomma, Appa, kenapa sih tahun ini banyak yang menikah? Aku bosan tiap minggu pasti ditinggal ke pesta" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada merajuk.

"Kalau begitu appa tanya, Kapan kau mau menikahi HoonJi mu itu?" tanya sang Appa dengan nada menggoda.

"Uhm..." soonyoung berpikir sejenak."Sembilan tahun lagi!" tambah Soonyoung sambil berlari keluar.

"Soonyoung-ah mau kemana!" teriak sang Eomma.

"Ke rumah HoonJi!" sahut Soonyoung dari luar rumah.

Saat Soonyoung berlari menuju rumah Jihoon, ia melihat ada 3 anak sebayanya sedang memojokkan Jihoon. Ia langsung mendekati mereka dan menendang perut salah satu anak yang diperkirakan ketua gengnya hingga tersungkur di tanah. Setelah itu ia langsung mengajak Jihoon kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hoonji-ya! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hiks.. A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku takut KwonSoon-ah." Balas Jihoon sambil memeluk Soonyoung.

"Sudahlah, ada aku di sini Hoonji-ya... jangan menangis terus. Nanti wajahmu tidak imut lagi" ucap Soonyoung sembari mengelus rambut belakang Jihoon.

"Terima kasih Kwonsoon-ie" jawab Jihoon dengan terisak.

"Ayo bermain HoonJi-ya" ajak Soonyoung dengan menarik tangan Jihoon.

-flashback end.

"Sudah ingat Soonyoung-ah?" tanya sang Eomma

"Su-sudah eomma" jawab Soonyoung dengan tergagap.

"Jadi kapan Soonyoung-ah? Kau mau menepati janjimu itu? Kita sudah menunggu sekian lama loh Soonyoung-ah" tanya sang appa.

Soonyoung gelagapan, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia gelisah. Yang terpikirkan hanya satu, kabur ke rumah Jihoon.

"Terserah eomma dan appa lah, aku mau ke rumah HoonJi. Dahh!" pamit Soonyoung sembari berlari keluar rumah.

Sang appa dan eomma pun hanya terkikik geli melihat putranya gelagapan.

"Janji, janji, dan janji. Itu bukan janji, itu kan Cuma spontanitas. Haah.. Sudahlah" gerutu Soonyoung di perjalanannya ke rumah Jihoon yang hanya berjarak 1 gang.

Cklekk..

"HoonJi-yaa!" teriak Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa KwonSoon-ah?" tanya Jihoon dengan santainya.

"Haah... Eomma dan Appa pergi?"

"Iya, Eomma dan Appa pergi ke Wedding Organizer,bersama Jeon dan Kim. Merencanakan pernikahan? Ah molla.."

"Oh, Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Kita dilangkahi Mingyu.. Kurang ajar..."

"Aku memang belum terpikirkan untuk menikah, kalau kau ya aku tak tahu lagi antara belum terpikir atau lamban mengambil langkah. Ah ya, ada apa lagi sampai kau histeris tadi?"

"Uhm... Eomma dan Appa menagih janji yang bahkan aku lupa jika pernah berjanji seperti itu"

"Janji apa"

Drrttt

" _Soonyoung-ah jadi kerja tugas disini tidak? Jika tidak aku pergi dengan my baby boo"_

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi berangkat. Aku bawa barang apa Seok?"

" _Ya, tidak usah. Sudah ada disini semua barangnya. Cepatlah, dah!"_

-pip-

"HoonJi-ya besok saja ku ceritakan, aku harus ke apartment Seokmin, dahh!" pamit Soonyoung sambil berlari.

"YA! APA-APAAN!" teriak Jihoon.

Saat dijalan, Soonyoung teringat bahwa ia belum memberitahu Jihoon tentang kesalahan fatalnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah Jihoon tapi ia harus menggarap tugas bersama Seokmin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke apartment Seokmin, dan memberitahu Jihoon soal masalahnya kapan-kapan.

Sesampainya di apartment Seokmin, ia langsung menekan password agar bisa masuk. Dan saat Soonyoung sudah masuk, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang memanaskan hati dan mata para jomblo. Seokmin yang sedang bermesraan dengan Seungkwan diatas sofa, bermain hp dan dengan Seokmin yang tiduran dipaha Seungkwan. Dengan tv yang menyala, menunjukkan pertandingan volley.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Soonyoung terbatuk dengan sengaja.

"Ah Soonyoung, ayo kita lanjutkan tugasnya. Mumpung ada Seungkwan yang mau membantu. Jarang-jarang loh, orang se-kreatif Seungkwan mau membantu"

Yang disindir hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah ya, ayo" jawab Soonyoung.

... ... ...

"Halo"

"Ya! KwonSoon-ah! Tadi kau kerumah mau bilang apa?"

"Oh.. Apa ya? Aku lupa..."

"Haish.. Dasar tua bangka! Pikun!"

"Besok saja HoonJi-ya! Aku ada urusan. Dah!"

"Ya! Sialan!"

*peep. Panggilan terputus. Jihoon mengumpat dalam hati. Mengutuk Soonyoung dengan segenap hati dan jiwa raga. Mengeluarkan semua kata cacian untuk Soonyoung yang tidak mungkin terdengar oleh yang dicaci.

Keesokan harinya Soonyoung datang lagi ke rumah Jihoon. Disambut Eomma Jihoon yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Sore Eomma!" Ucap Soonyoung ceria. "HoonJi sudah pulang eomma?"

"Oh Soonyoung. Sudah, Jihoon sudah pulang. Ia di kamar" balas sang Eomma tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari drama favoritnya sedikitpun.

"Gomawo Eomma, aku naik dulu"

"Hmm.."

Soonyoung pun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas. Ia masuk kamar Jihoon tanpa mengetuk pintu. Saat itu pula ia mendengar gemericik air dan suara nyanyian dari kamar mandi. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung merebahkan diri di kasur Jihoon dan memainkan hpnya. Tak lama setelah itu Jihoon keluar dari kamarmandi hanya dengan kaos kebesaran, boxer, dan handuk yang tersampir di kepalanya.

"Wow! Kebiasaanmu HoonJi-ya"

"Ya! Sialan! Sejak kapan kau di sini"

"Sejak negara api menyerang!"

"Dasar sial! Katanya mau bercerita, tapi pergi seenaknya!"

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku!"

"Kau memang sialan! Makhluk paling sialan dimuka bumi!"

"Dasar pendek judes!"

"Sipit sialan!"

"Kontet tsundere!"

"Sipit autis!" Maki Jihoon sambil mengambil gitar dari sandarannya.

"Cowok PENDE" jeda. "-kar berkuda putih.. Heheh" lanjut Soonyoung. Menghindari acara merusak-gitar-dengan-menghantamkan-kesahabat.

Jihoon pun menaruh kembali gitar yang tadi diangkat keudara. Ia juga telah selesai memakai celana pendek favoritnya. Jihoon ikut berbaring di kasurnya bersama Soonyoung.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan?"

"Begini, HoonJi-ya..."

Soonyoug pun menceritakan kejadian waktu itu dari a sampai z tapi dengan menyebut nama orang yang ingin dia nikahi sebagai "L"

"Kau, berjanji menikah tahun ini? Wow. Aku tidak menyangka. Seorang KwonSoon yang childish bisa berjanji menikah." Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan sedikit rasa nyedi pada dada sebelah kirinya.

"Yah.. Jadi begitu. Dan aku tak tahu cara membuat si 'L' ini jatuh cinta padaku..." Lirih Soonyoung.

"Kalau dari cerita Seungkwan sih dekati perlahan. Tapi jangan terlalu lambat."

"Ya tapi bagaimana mendekatinya.. Ia sangat susah di tarik perhatiannya"

"Memang seperti apa orangnya"

"'L' ini sangaaaat sangat cuek. Namun wajahnya sangat manis. Hobi bermain alat musik dan menyanyi"

"Oh. Musik. Kau bisa mendekatinya lewat musik. Seperti bertanya 'Menurutmu music apa yang paling enak didengar?' atau 'Sebaiknya aku membuat koreo untuk lagu apa?' atau mungkin 'Minta saran lagu mellow/hiphop'" ucap Jihoon sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Memang menurutmu, genre apa yang paling enak?"

"Entah, aku suka semua"

Drrrtt...

" _Soonyoung-ah, tadi aku mengantar undangan ke rumah tapi tidak ada orang, jadi ku titipkan pada Eommanya Jihoon"_

"Undangan apa Wonwoo-ya?"

" _Pertunanganku dengan Mingyu"_

"Mwo! Sudah tunangan?"

" _Belum, tapi akan. Sudah ya, aku mau ke rumah Seokmin. Jangan lupa datang! Dengan Jihoon tentunya! Dah!"_

"Ya, pasti. Dah!"

*beep

"Siapa Kwonsoon-ah?"

"Wonwoo, ia memberi undangan pertunangannya pada Eommamu."

"Mwo! Padahal mereka baru ke wedding organizer sekitar dua tiga kali..."ucap Jihoon.

" _Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung-ah sini turun. Ikut Eomma belanja"_

-tbc.

Yay. Soonhoon. Maap kalo ga dapet feel. Gabisa ngerangkai kata kata. Ooc, Typo, Aneh, GJ, membingungkan, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ini baru pertama mbuat fic ngga satu chap doang jadi gatau kapan lanjut. Dah!


	2. Chapter 2

(SoonHoon)9 years promise -ch2

Disclaimer : tokoh milik diri sendiri, cerita dari otak saya sendiri

Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, OC, dan lain". Yay!

Chap 2.

Ternyata saat dibawah, tak terdapat Eomma Jihoon disitu. Ada Eomma Soonyoung juga.

"Eomma?" Ucap Soonyoung

"Eh, annyeong haseyo Eomma" sapa Jihoon.

"Ah, annyeong juga Jihoon-ah." Balas Eomma Soonyoung ramah.

"Ayo, jadi pergi tidak?" Tanya Eomma Jihoon yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Oh sudah selesai Jihee-ya? Tapi Jihoon masih berpakaian seperti itu" ucap Eomma Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah, sana ganti baju" ucap Eomma Jihoon "Soonyoung disini saja" lanjutnya.

"Ya Eomma" sahut Soonyoung dan Jihoon kompak.

"Tadi Eommamu bercerita tentang janji kalian. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Eomma Jihoon.

"I-iya Eomma" ucap Soonyoung dengan sedikit gugup.

"Benar kan? Jihee-ya aku tidak mengada-ada"

"Iya-iya Seohee-ya. Aku percaya sekarang. " ucap Eomma Jihoon. "Jadi Soonyoung, bagaimana kau akan menyiapkan pertunanganmu sebelum menikahi My Cutie Pie Jihoonie??" Lanjutnya.

"Uhm... Masih belum tahu Eomma" ucap Soonyoung setelah berpikir sebentar.

Jihoon pun menuruni tangga. Ia berpakaian kasual. Berkemeja biru lengan panjang kebesaran yang dilinting hingga telapaknya terlihat dipadu ripped jeans putih dan convurse putih. Terlihat sangat imut. Soonyoung terpesona melihatnya.

"Ehem" suara dehaman keras yang berasal dari Eomma Soonyoung mecah konsentrasi anaknya yang tengah terpesona dengan makhluk kecil di depan mata.

"Kajja! Ayo berangkat! Sebelum semakin terik!" Ucap Eomma Jihoon. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh tiga kepala dihadapannya.

Sesampainya di Dongdaemun, mereka berempat langsung menuju ke arah butik milik Junghan. Sang duo Eomma berjalan di depan dan anak mereka di belakang. Tiba-tiba saat akan melewati toko perhiasan, Jihoon menyenggol Soonyoung.

"Kwonsoon-ah"

"Apa HoonJi-ya?"

"Kau lihat gelang itu. Mirip dengan gelang kita kan?"

"Hah? Gelang yang mana?"

"Yang itu" ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk gelang emas dengan ornamen 'patrick star'.

"Beda HoonJi-ya. Milik kita emas putih. Tapi itu gold. Dan ornamennya disebelah kanan nama. Sedangkan milik kita di sebelah kiri. " ucap Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti gelang kita dengan yang seperti itu KwonSoon-ah?"

"Tidak bisa HoonJi-ya"

"Kenapa? Mahal?"

"Selain mahal itu untuk pertunangan. Lihat dibaliknya ada tulisan '... We're Engaged'"

"Yasudah ayo jalan lagi." Ucap Jihoon dengan nada kecewa.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata dua Eomma yang menguping pembicaraan anaknya itu mulai berjalan cepat toko sepatu yang berada di sebelah toko perhiasan tadi. Soonyoung dan Jihoon pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko tersebut. Sementara Soonyoung melihat-lihat di deretan sepatu hitam. Eomma Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon.

"Jihoonie! Sini" teriak Eomma Soonyoung.

"Ya Eomma?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau nanti di undangan Wonwoo pakai set tuxedo putih atau hitam?"

"Putih mungkin bagus, Eomma."

"PUTIH MEMANG COCOK UNTUKMU!! Ehem... Bagaimana jika dipadu dengan sepatu ini. Kamu kan suka dengan bintang." ucap Eomma Soonyoung sambil mengangkat sebuah sepatu putih dengan resleting sebelah luar berhias bintang emas dikepala resletingnya.

"Bagus Eomma. Aku suka" ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Chogiyo.. Ada ukuran 260 Untuk sepatu ini?" Ucap Jihoon pada sang penjaga toko.

"Ah, ya sebentar" ucap sang penjaga toko sembari berlari ke tempat penyimpanan barang.

Saat menunggu, Jihoon berjalan ke arah Soonyoung yang sedang memasang raut bingung saat memilih sepatu. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"HoonJi!"

"Hmm?"

"Yang menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana? Ini atau itu" ucap Soonyoung.

Ini yang dimaksud itu sepatu hitam dengan resleting di sebelah luar dan ornamen bintang silver yang menjadi kepala resleting. Sedangkan itu yang dimaksud merupakan sepatu hitam dengan resleting di sebelah luar yang memiliki kancing berornamen bintang berwarna silver pada bagian penutup resleting.

"Uhm... Ini"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Uhm... Tak ada alasan khusus"

"Eomma!" Ucap Soonyoung dengan agak keras.

"Apa Soonyoung-ah?"

"Ini atau itu?"

"Terserah kau Soonyoung-ah"

"HoonJi memilih ini. Tapi aku masih bingung Eomma." Rajuk Soonyoung

"Sini, Eomma lihat" ucap sang Eomma sambil berjalan ke arah Soonyoung.

"Uhm.." Gumam sang Eomma.

"Kalau Eomma sih yang ini." Lanjutnya.

"Haah... Yasudah. Yang ini saja. Tapi kenapa yang ini Eomma? Aku butuh alasan. "

"Uhm.. Tak tahu, tapi ini sama seperti sepatu yang Eomma pilihkan untuk Jihoon"

"Oh. Sama dengan HoonJi? Yasudah, ini saja. Eomma, mintain ukuran 265 yah."

"Iya, sana ajak Jihoon ke butik Junghan. Susul Jihee dan cari tuxedo yang ingin kalian gunakan saat pertunangan Mingyu.

"Yes, ma'am" ucap Soonyoung dengan membuat gestur hormat.

Soonyoung langsung mengajak Jihoon ke toko Junghan untuk menyusul Eommanya dan mencari tuxedo yang sesuai selera. Mereka pun langsung meninggalkan Eomma Soonyoung yang sedang memilih sepatu dan berjalan ke butik Junghan. Saat sampai pun mereka langsung didatangi karyawan butik itu dan diajak untuk berkeliling.

Saat berkeliling, mata Jihoon terpaku pada satu setelan jas. Jas putih yang pada dada sebelah kiri dihias oleh ornamen bintang berwarna silver.Kemudian Jihoon menoleh ke sebelahnya ada jas yang sama namun ornamennya berwarna emas. Jihoon tampak serius, ia kebingungan memilih yang emas atau silver. Sedangkan Soonyoung nampak sibuk memandangi Jihoon yang terlihat semakin menggemaskan saat serius.

"KwonSoon-ah" ucap Jihoon

"KwonSoon-ah"

"..." Soonyoung tetap diam.

"Kwon SOON YOUNG!"ucap Jihoon dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"..." Soonyoung tetap tidak menyahut.

Dukk..

"Aw!" Rintih Soonyoung. "HoonJi-ya kenapa menendang kakiku" lanjutnya.

"Oh maaf. Terlalu emosi saat memanggil orang yang mengalami halusinasi." sindir Jihoon.

"Oh.. Maaf. Tadi sibuk. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sibuk.. Ya sangat sibuk. Memandang angin kosong didepan wajah. Uhm.. Ini. Emas atau silver"

"Ss... Emas!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Karena kalau silver, dari jauh kurang terlihat."

"Oh oke. Makasih" ucap Jihoon sambil berjalan ke salah satu karyawan dan meminta untuk diukur.

Soonyoung yang kehilangan pemandangan indahnya pun turut mencari jas yang akan dipakainya. Ia berkeliling dan menemukan jas yang mirip dengan yang tadi dipilih oleh Jihoon. Bedanya hanya warna, jas yang dipilih Soonyoung warna hitam dan bintangnya berwarna silver. Soonyoung pun langsung meminta diukur oleh karyawan toko tersebut.

"Soonyoung-ah! Jihoon-ah! Ayo pulang!" Ajak Eomma Jihoon. Setelah berbincang dan membayar tuxedo yang dipilih Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Sebentar eomma! Masih diukur!" Teriak Jihoon dari kamar pasnya.

"Kau pulang dengan Soonyoung saja ya!" Ucap Eomma Jihoon. "Eomma dan Seohee mau ke salon!"

"Ya Eomma!" Teriak Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah! Bawa mobilnya dan pulang bersama Jihoon ya. Kalau mau pergi dulu juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Eomma Jihoon sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Soonyoung.

"Ya Eomma. Jihee Eomma pulang bersama Seohee Eomma kan?"

"Iya. Ya sudah, Eomma berangkat Seohee dulu. Jaga Jihoon ya" ucap Eomma Jihoon sambil berlalu.

"Ya Eomma. Hati-hati Eomma!" Ucap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung pun menunggu Jihoon selesai dengan memainkan ponselnya. Melihat galeri yang dipenuhi fotocandidJihoon, yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan objek foto.

"KwonSoon-ah!"

"..." Soonyoung diam. Asik dengan ponselnya.

"KwonSoon-ah!"

"..." Tetap diam, masih asik melihat galerinya.

"KWON!"

"AW!" Rintih Soonyoung sambil mengelus tulang keringnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang ponsel.

"HoonJi! Sakit" ucapnya pada Jihoon.

"Salah sendiri! Dipanggil tidak menyahut!"

"Ya Mian HoonJi-ya. Hehe."

"Memang tadi sedang apa sih?"

"Tadi? Oh saat kau panggil tadi?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Sedang melihat-lihat galeri. Foto-foto 'L' yang ada di hp ku"

"Oh... 'L' ya" ucap Jihoon. Mengabaikan perasaan sakit di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Iya! Kau tahu HoonJi-ya? 'L' ku ini sangaaaaaaat sangaaaaat manis dan imut." Kata Soonyoung dengan nada bangga.

"Oh.. Yasudah aku tidak peduli. Terserah mau imut mau manis." Balas Jihoon jutek. "Ayo cari Eomma dan pulang. Aku ingin main game"

"Oh. Tadi Jihee eomma bilang kalau mau pergi jalan jalan boleh. Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Aku mau main game di rumah"

"Main game terus"

"Terus kenapa? Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarang."

"Ya memang tidak. Jadi ayo ber'main' game bersamaku"

"Game apa lagi?"

"Game 'ini itu' dikasur"

"Mati saja kau!"

Soonyoung cekikikan mendengar jawaban HoonJinya. Tapi cekikikan Soonyoung berubah menjadi suatu erangan saat jari-jari Jihoon sampai di pinggangnya dan membuat satu cubitan yang sangat menyakitkan.

"AWW! HOONJI! KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENYIKSAKU!"

"Kau pantas disiksa KwonSoon-ah"ucap Jihoon santai tetapi dapat membuat bibir Soonyoung mengerucut.

Perlajanan mereka diisi dengancurhat-an Soonyoung tentang 'H', pujaan hatinya. Jihoon hanya bisa memberi Soonyoung yang notabene orang yang ia sukai itu beberapa saran sambil menahan perasaan sesak di dada sebelah kirinya.

Tiba-tiba mereka telah sampai di sebuah Game Center yang sudah sejak kelas 2 SMA tidak pernah mereka kunjungi bersama lagi. Game Center tersebut sudah di renovasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi tempat yang lebih cerah.

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon kesini karena ia ingat bahwa setiap akhir bulan, Jihoon selalu minta ditemani kesini olehnya dan Kim Wonmi. Satu-satunya sahabat yang tahu orang yang ia sukai sejak kecil. Sekarang Wonmi tengah menempuh pendidikan fashion di Paris.

"KwonSoon-ah?" Ucap Jihoon membuyarkan lamunan Soonyoung.

"Ah.. Ada apa Ji?"

"Melamunkan apa?"

"Hanya sedikit tentang Wonmi. Wonmi kita yang cuek, Wonmi kita yang sekarang sibuk di Paris"

"Ah iya, Wonmi, aku kangen Wonmi KwonSoon-ah. Wonmi kita yang berbeda dari yang lain"

"Ayo kita liburan ke Paris!"

"Kapan?"

"Setelah aku menikah? Sekalian bulan madu?"

"Oh iya. Kau akan menikah" ucap Jihoon dengan perasaan sesak.

"Yasudah ayo HoonJi-ya! Hari ini kita main sepuasnya!" Ucap Soonyoung sambil menarik tangan Jihoon. Jihoon yang tangannya ditarik hanya mengikuti.

Mereka bermain sepuasnya. Jihoon sangat bahagia karena ia dapat bermain bersama dengan sahabatnya lagi. Tapi tetap ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Pertama, karena tidak ada Wonmi yang biasanya menang melawan Soonyoung saat bermain pump. Kedua, karena ia tahu bahwa ini bisa jadi kali terakhirnya bermain dengan Soonyoung karena sebentar lagi sahabatnya akan menikah dan Soonyoung pasti tidak bisa bebas bersamanya. Kepalanya tiba tiba pusing. Jihoon pun terjatuh dan pingsan.

"LEE JIHOON!"

-tbc-


End file.
